Kazama's Omakes!
by Ruaitae
Summary: Scenes from random points in Kazama's Trilogy will be posted here. Short chapters that either elaborates something within the trilogy but has no place there or something just profoundly funny (in the eyes of my consultants)


_**Ino's Training from Hell!**_

Oretzi scowls at the table, her thoughts preoccupied about the matter her imouto-chan. On one hand she is extremely irritated about the fact that the blonde girl had ventured into the Forest of Death. On another hand she's flattered that the Yamanaka heiress would ask her to help her with training exercises.

But she had hit a snag about the training regime she needs to establish for the girl. She couldn't rely on her Kage Bunshin to train the girl - because one simple hit or misfortune would cause it to dispel and she didn't want any training session to be interrupted by some mishap. But she also couldn't be there personally to train the girl. With the fact that she's preparing for the Chunin Exams on top of her usual training sessions there just isn't time to watch over Ino's training. It's why, when she agreed to start off with something slow, she warned her that she' have to settle for the Kage Bunshins.

The problem though, the one that is bugging her, is that she has _no_ idea what to do to train the girl. From what she had seen in just one day the girl is sorely lacking in pretty much everything. Her stamina was crap, her speed - horrible, her strength - rather not go there, her agility - she rather cry, and last but not least her ninjutsu - she wants to tear out her hair. Genjutsu is the same if not worse - she wants to hammer something, _anything_, into her skull. Her taijutsu - she'd pray to Kami for her imouto's wellbeing if Ino had been a genin at the time of her request.

Yamanaka Ino is nine years old, possibly two years from graduating from the academy and from what she has seen she has little to show for the past two years! There just isn't any excuse for this stupidity. It made Oretzi want to check on Naruto's training to see if he's worse off than her. She isn't blind to the hatred that runs through Konoha for the boy.

"Hey, Gaki," she hears a familiar voice say from behind, causing her to lean back as she tilts her head as far as she could to see Anko standing behind her, half bend so that their eyes could meet. "What's going through your mind?" the jonin sensei questions her student, having noticed - due to her tail - that the girl is deep in some kind of thought. She had come to realize that if it thumps a beat that sounds angry it means that the hanyou is getting frustrated about something.

"Do you remember how Ino-chan followed me into the Forest of Death because she has a question for me?" the hanyou asks as she shifts on the bench to allow the woman to sit.

"Yeah, what about her?" the woman questions as she helps herself to some of the tea that is currently sitting in front of the hanyou. Mostly untouched despite the fact that it's one of the good stuffs offered by the shop.

"She asked me to train her," Oretzi mutters as she drinks her tea. Anko coughs in surprise, grateful that she didn't have a mouthful of tea in her mouth at that second, and turns to stare at her student. "What?"

"You," Anko points at her, "are going to teach your imouto-chan?"

"She only wants the basics right now. You know, exercises and stuff," Oretzi mutters as she props her head up.

"Gaki…" Anko starts with a low sigh. Before she smirks and goes through her pockets, puzzling the hanyou for a moment. "Ah-ha," the woman exclaims as she pulls out a scroll, marked as 'Mitarashi Anko's Guide to Training (Torturing) Your Student'. She tosses it over to Oretzi who catches it, peering at it with a light frown at. That was when she saw the fine print: 'Mitarashi Anko is not liable for any injuries'.

"Anko-chan," she starts before laughing, "Thanks. I'll read it when I get the chance." She wraps an arm around the older woman and gives her a hug before running off. There was no training sessions with the team to be done that day so she wanted to get some reading done before Ino shows up for her session.

Anko shakes her head and smirks to herself, she wants to see how the girl would use the knowledge. Maybe she can sit in on one of the sessions… Yeah, that could work.

* * *

Oretzi didn't attend at least two days of training sessions, sending her new modified version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to take her place in the team training. Though everyone had to wonder when she had the time to come up with a new jutsu. Especially something that can take some heavy duty beating before it can be dispelled.

From what they've seen so far there are only three ways to take the Ketsueki Bunshins out. One: heavy duty beating - meaning giving the Bunshin such a beating that eventually it is forced to dispel. Two: a fatal blow to any major vital spots. Three: chakra exhaustion.

They don't know how but Oretzi managed to create a type of jutsu where the Bunshins have their own chakra systems, the chakra and youki supplied by the hanyou upon their creation. So long nothing happens to the Bunshin they are capable of regenerating their own chakra. Tamashii even confirmed it with his Byakugan when Oretzi - the Bunshin, not the real one - stated that the Original is back in the Inuzuka Compound and that she - the Bunshin - was there to partake in the team training sessions.

The whole thing irritated the living hell out of Anko and she clearly took it out on the team, ranting at the Bunshin - or Oretzi 2 as it came to be known - for the original to remember once Oretzi 2 has been dispelled.

But for Oretzi, the ire she retrieved from Anko was worth it because she was able to read the entirety of the guide Anko gave her, writing down the key points for her personal understanding and adding ideas to them.

First, she'd need to make sure Ino is actually eating three square meal every day. If she isn't, well, she'll be correcting that as soon as possible. Second, she needs to get Ino's chakra capacity up, aware that with a small chakra reserve the girl might as well drop out of the program now instead of getting herself killed in the field. So that means small exercises that should improve her chakra control as well as her capacity. She might even start her on the tree-walking exercise. The leaf exercise doesn't do much - then again, she had too much chakra to focus it on something that small.

Maybe she could recruit Tsukiko to help her with the sessions… Yeah, she can see some merit in that line of thought. Especially if… yeah, it could work.

If she knew how she'd be laughing manically, as it is she was squirming in her seat as she tries to suppress her excitement over her ideas.

* * *

Oretzi smirks happily down at her imouto-chan, causing the blonde to worry for herself. "Good morning!" she greets her before her cheerful expression morphs into a slightly dark one that scares the Yamanaka heiress. "Run ten laps around the grounds," she starts as she forms a few hand signs. "To make sure you don't slack off…" she starts before a large red-ish blur bounds out from the bushes. "Don't let her catch you!" she comments cheerfully as the girl screams and runs away.

The red blur stops briefly by Oretzi's side, revealing itself to be a strange mix of feline and canine. The head bares its fangs briefly in a low ominous growl as the lizard-like scales shifts and stands like actual fur. "Remember what I told you," she comments to the hellhound, getting a slow but eager nod before it lets out a loud roar that sounds similar to a jaguar's scream.

The hellhound bounds after Ino in slow loping strides, occasionally howling to scare the girl into moving faster.

By the time Ino had finished running ten laps she would've been hellhound chow at least sixty times. Of course, she was also calling Oretzi something like Jaakuna Koinu every time she had a near brush with the sharp fangs of the hellhound. (1)

Every time she said the new 'title' for Oretzi the hanyou marked it down in her notebook, muttering as she reminds herself to punish the girl for it. And so far she already said it roughly fifty times. She also - for a nine years old - cursed about twenty-five times in the last hour or so. The girl is going to make her rich with all the cursing.

"That was horrible!" she informs the girl, "Just what are they teaching you in the academy?!" She shakes her head, "Ten more laps and this time I don't want to hear any complains or else I'll add a surprise!" The hellhound moves from where it had plopped itself down and with a squeak Ino was off faster than ever.

If Ino can finish ten laps within a certain time period - without the hellhound snapping at her heels more than fifteen times - she'd consider adding the next layer to the training.

* * *

"I hate you Jaakuna Koinu!" Ino yelps as she runs away from the hellhound again, moving as fast as she could under the circumstances. Oretzi ignored her - mostly - as she notes that the girl have begun to move faster and it doesn't exhaust her as much to maintain the speed as she runs the ten laps.

Perhaps it's almost time for her to add the next stage…

She smirks to herself as she pulls out a few kunai blades, moving quickly under the shelter of the trees to begin the next part of the torture - wait, she meant training. Once she has her 'student' within sight she creates a small team of Kage Bunshin, each of them fully aware of the plan.

Halfway through her fifth lap Ino pants, keeping herself from saying something when she needs to conserve her breath. That… _thing_ behind her was just waiting for her to slow down so ignoring the burn in her lungs she force herself to keep running. She didn't trust _it_ to not deliberately bite her if she moved too slowly.

What she did _not_ expect is to hear the slight whistle of air being cut by something very slim and sharp. She especially did not expect a kunai to cut a shallow wound on her arm, causing her to falter. An audible snap of jaws behind her prompts her to pick up her pace again, a slight whimper nearly escaping her throat.

Another whistle, another shallow cut and she falters again. But the presence of the creature behind her forces her to keep moving and when she hears a third whistle she tries to dodge it. She moves the wrong way so she ends up getting a slightly deeper wound but nothing severe.

By the time the tenth lap was done and over with Ino had retrieved a good amount of shallow cuts all over her body. Some of them clustered but overall she'll live. With a groan she plops her butt down on the ground, groaning and grumbling about 'Jaakuna Koinu' while Oretzi marks down a few things on her notebook.

"Well, for your first time Weapon Dodging it wasn't too bad," Oretzi comments idly to the girl laying at her feet, "But it was still pretty crap-tastic." She gets a sound that sounds somewhat like her own personal growls but too weak for it. She moves her hand - the one holding the notebook - to give her imouto-chan a stern look. "If I had been aiming for a vital spot you would've been dead before I even bother with a second kunai," she informs her.

"Was I really that bad?" the girl wonders softly.

"You're not as bad as some people would be," she starts, thinking about Naruto. He's horrible at weapon dodging, from the few times she flicked a blunted kunai at him in the past week or so, but excellent at losing people from his trail. She suspect that to be a result from needing to shake off his chasers whenever he pulls one of his pranks. "But you're not the best. If this had been you in two years and I was your sensei," she narrows her eyes at the blonde who catches her drift fairly quickly.

"You'd fail me," the blonde heiress mutters quietly.

"You're right, I would've. Luckily, you came to me," Oretzi smiles as she flips the notebook shut and pockets it. "Unfortunately for you that means I'm going to be spending a _lot_ of time correcting the academy's mistakes." Ino's eyes went wide at the implications. She even whimpered, causing the hanyou to smile in such a manner that Ino's blood go cold.

"I'm going to regret this," the blonde whispers.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Oretzi informs her before directing her to the obstacle course she created for Ino using her Mokuton. It's time to step up things a bit and she knows the perfect thing.

It should be illegal for the hanyou to smile so wickedly.

* * *

A couple of months went by and Ino's tenth birthday arrived with a fan fare rivaling Oretzi's. With it came several gifts from the hanyou, mainly something to help improve herself. It had been discovered earlier that she has a natural talent for genjutsu - her clan's jutsu consisting mainly with the minds - so the hanyou had taken to teaching her a few basic genjutsu she was able to recall. It was just a bit funny that the hanyou relies so much on her eyes to create the most basic jutsu, creating elaborate ones worthy of being classified as A-rank.

On top of that Oretzi had her trying some light elemental jutsu. A few D-rank Doton, Fuuton, Katon, Raiton, and Suiton. She has an affinity for Doton - as they found out when it comes naturally as oppose to Fuuton - so Oretzi has been building up on her Doton knowledge as well as having her focus on medical jutsu.

Her reaction time during the weapon throwing has improved somewhat but she still get nicked more times than she likes so the knowledge of the medical jutsu has been a life saver. In addition to running laps and dodging weapons she now has to keep a small leaf floating over her head using a single thread of chakra - all while maintaining a speed to avoid that _thing_ and keep an awareness of her surroundings to both avoid the traps - yes traps - and the weapon throwing.

It really was hell on earth.

* * *

After a session Oretzi sighs and told the hellhound to go on home, deciding that she will take a different approach with the Yamanaka heiress. The hound nods her head before trotting off the training ground, her long tail swishing back and forth in a lazy arch. She was probably not even ten minutes into her walk when she hears panicked screams and - when she turns her head towards them - she sees people shoving each other aside as they run the other way.

She tilts her head at the strangeness of the entire situation before shaking her head. She walks further along the streets, hearing people scream and run the other way. She even seen a few of them faint outright. She actually lingered around them, nudging them awake only to have them scream and pass out again. Puzzled as to why they are having that kind of reaction she could only move on, mostly ignoring the screams and shouts.

It's when she actually got to the compound that she discovers what is causing all of the commotions.

"AH!" Hana screams when she sees her, her hand instinctively reaching for her kunai pouch. The 'hellhound' yelps and jumps out of the way of the deadly weapon.

"_What's wrong with you!"_ she yelps at the Inuzuka girl, causing her to pause and stare at her in both confusion and shock.

"Tsukiko?"

"_Yes!"_ the 'hound' snaps, _"You've known me for my entire life! What's so different about me?!"_

"Uh… I'll answer that if you promise to do something for me," Hana answers as she walks back into the house, with the 'hound' following after her. She grabs a handheld mirror and holds in front of the hound for her to peer into the thing.

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_ She stops screaming, her breath coming out in heavy pants, fogging the mirror. But she doesn't need to see her reflection to understand why people had been running away from her. _"Ugh, she forgot to take off the henge,"_ she mutters grumpily as she peers at herself.

Her usual purple eyes have been turned into a solid silver tone that seems to radiate in the low lighting. Her fur converted into strange scales that is a reminiscence of old medieval armor with tiny rows of steel pieces shaped like scales. Her tail long and whip-like, coming to a sharp point that can be used to stab someone. Her paws slightly reptilian in the aspect that they are great for climbing.

"She who?" Hana questions as she puts away the mirror.

"_Nee-chan,"_ she answers as she shakes herself, applying youki to every part of herself. Rising it up to match the level of youki Oretzi had used to create the henge in the first place. Once her body has been returned to its natural appearance she shakes her body again to resettle her fur before trotting up the stairs for Oretzi's bedroom.

At least she knows why people were screaming.

* * *

(1) Jaakuna Koinu - Evil Puppy

**I credit the idea of 'Mitarashi Anko's Guide to Training (Torturing) Your Student' to GeminiDragon1213 and 'Mitarashi Anko is not liable for any injuries' to DevilDragon713. Thanks for your inspirations!**


End file.
